A second Chance
by Fawkes-90
Summary: During the still raving, but already lost war Harry receives a second chance with the help of a magic spell.... R&R! The chapters are revised ! I will finish it. PROMISED ! Need a betareader!
1. Chapter 1

**A second chance**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry-Potterverse. It belongs to JKR. I'm writing this little piece of art just for fun and do not make any money. In addition this is my English interpretation _(englischsprachige Deutung)_ of "Eine Zweite Chance" – a German story by thales 85.

\ ..\ thoughts

Chapter 1: An end and a beginning

Harry Potter was in a rush. He shrank all his belongings and placed them into his trunk. There were over a thousand books concerning spells, transfiguration, charms and much darker topics. He hadn't even read half of them. They were followed by some finished potions, a large heap of clothes and other things dear to him. He was more careful with his personal equipment. First he packed his dragon hide armour. Waistcoat, trousers, boots and holsters were carefully stored away. A few daggers, his combat staff and his two swords followed. One was Godric Gryffindor's sword. It sparkled dangerously, even in the dim light of his room. He had achieved much with this sword. He had slain a basilisk with it. Many death eaters had found their end on its blade. His other sword had been used at least just as much. It was a black long sword. Blue shining runes were engraved from hilt to tip. They stood for courage, bravery, honour, fate and much more.

\ Perhaps I'll die carrying out my plan. But that's a price I'm willing to pay. I miss you so much Sirius, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna. And Ginny, my love. Everyone died. The war is lost, but maybe I can still change the outcome. Old Tom won, but perhaps the spell I found in Merlin's book can help.\

Hastily he shrank his potions ingredients and put them into the trunk. He checked the empty room one last time before he apparated as fast as possible to No. 12 Grimmauld Place. It was the only place he still called safe. Hogwarts did not exist any more – just as Albus Dumbledore and all the other teachers. The order was smashed, the remaining members scattered over Britain. Just as he had left the house it was destroyed in an enormous explosion. Rubble flew in every direction and many muggles could not escape the deadly fire that spread rapidly. Two miles away stood a large shape and regarded the spectacle of death with satisfaction.

Harry appeared in the abandoned kitchen of the ancient and noble House of Black and allowed himself to rest a moment. They would not find him here without a lot of effort. Then he hastily searched the house for everything that could be of use. In Sirius' old room he found more than 200,000 galleons. He was grateful for Sirius' foresight, shrank them and put them into his trunk. The Black Library, nearly 15,000 books, followed. Then a handful of jewels, some magical artefacts and rare potion ingredients were added. After Snape's death no one had been able to use them.

There was no doubt. He, Harry James Potter, was on the run. Not out of the country. Not into the underground. No, he fled to the only place where perhaps he could make a difference. The past.

He sat down on Sirius' old bed, crossed his legs and began to chant an incantation.

„Vartils en tempus vor nercelatan orda nasrcula perso temporalis porta temputs"

Again and again he repeated the incantation, his wand in one hand his shrunken trunk in the other. Merlin's manuscript was detailed. He had to hold onto the things he wanted to take with him on his journey.

The repeating mantra got louder and louder and a blue flickering aura formed around him. The aura grew even more powerful until it bathed the whole area in an eerie glow.

The enormous magical energy heated the room. Things either started to melt or burst into flame. Harry had to fight the overwhelming pain he was experiencing, but his chanting never stopped until he succumbed to darkness. There was a bright blue flash of light. The old and noble House of Black was no more.


	2. Chapter 2 A Second Chance

Disclaimer: Still the same as in part one. I do not own anything you recognize. My English version of "Eine zweite Chance" by thales 85.

\ …\ thoughts

"…" speech

_blabla_ spells

Chapter 2: A new chance 

The first thing he noticed when he woke up was someone hammering on his cupboard door. He was in the cupboard under the stairs in Little Whining … Still tired he looked down to his very small hands. In one hand he held his wand, in the other his shrunken trunk. It was then that he heard the voice of his uncle bellowing for him to get up. A smile formed slowly on his young face as he realized that the spell had worked. He was back in the past! But how far had he travelled? He wondered. He searched his cupboard until he found a small piece of shining metal. When he looked into it he saw his reflection. The face of a shocked 4 year old child with bright green eyes and untidy black hair stared back at him. The silence was rudely interrupted by his uncle.

"Boy! Come here at once and make breakfast! It's Dudley's birthday today. You better not burn it und ruin his special day! Hurry up!"

"Yes uncle Vernon, I'm coming!" sighed the small (again!) boy in a resigned and almost squeaky voice. He hid his trunk and wand and climbed out of his cupboard.

Slowly he went into the kitchen to prepare breakfast. The fact that he could hardly reach the stove let alone carry the heavy pans did not disturb his relatives. After half an hour of hard work the kitchen table was laden with goodies of all kinds. However, his only reward was a grunt from uncle Vernon and a small plate of crisp bread from aunt Petunia. He silently made his way to his cupboard to finalize his plans. He wanted to finally change the past. And he had to solve a mystery. He was twenty five years old at the beginning of his journey. Why was he stuck in the body of his four year old self?

Absentmindedly he summoned some more bread with a flick of his hand and was about to re-enter his cupboard, when he heard a loud crash behind him. He turned around only to see a chalk-white Petunia and an enraged Vernon whose head was an interesting shade of purple.

"**Boy! How often do I have to remind you? None of your unnatural tricks in my house, you little FREAK! Be ready for your punishment!"**

Furiously he stomped in Harry's direction. Harry however wanted no repeat-performance of his first childhood. He stubbornly stared ahead as uncle Vernon drew closer.

He concentrated on the few lessons Dumbledore taught him wandless magic.

"Remember this, Harry. Wandless magic is not impossible. It is only a little bit more difficult than wand magic. You have to feel your magical core. You have to become one with your core. When you accomplish this, you can do magic with a flick of your hand or a simple thought."

And that was exactly what Harry did while his uncle, the terror of his childhood, came closer. He drew into himself and looked for his magical core. It was a lot smaller than he was used to. He was still too young. Another thing he had to train. His core had to grow or his plans would be thwarted. But for now it had to be enough.

\The two of them are really afraid of magic. A simple _Lumos_ should be enough.\

He slowly raised his hand until it was chest-high, well, chest-high from his point of view. His palm faced upwards. He concentrated really hard und thought the incantation.

\_Lumos_!\

The result was a perfect ball of blinding light hovering over his palm. It was about 10 cm in diameter und seemed to be really dangerous to everyone without magical training - dangerous enough to stop Vernon mid-step. The colour of his face changed rapidly from the angry purple to the chalk-white of a bleached tapestry. Petunia couldn't deal with her nephew and his ball of light. She promptly lost consciousness and fell face first into Dudley's birthday cake, squashing it with a sickening thud.

Harry enjoyed the spectacle wholeheartedly but he was quick to realize that wandless magic was very tiring. He had to act fast to use the situation to his advantage.

"Uncle Vernon, my situation in this family will change. Listen to me and let me finish or I will burn down the house.

I will move into Dudley's second bedroom.

I will get decent meals – no more leftover scraps.

If you visit London I will be allowed to accompany you.

I will not do any chores and you will leave me in peace.

Agree to my terms and we will get along perfectly. Otherwise I will be forced to test this little ball of energy on my favourite uncle … you."

Harry did not enjoy threatening his uncle the way he did, but he knew that he had to. It was impossible to reason with this man. No grownup could. His four year old self had no chance. He looked at uncle Vernon and realized that his threats might work even if he was miserable using them.

Vernon paled even more during the speech of his small nephew, until there was practically no colour left. That a toddler was able to speak in such a way surprised him. The freak was so calm and collected, almost like a grownup. It was even more terrifying. The glowing ball of whatever was frightening on its own, but the imagination of the damage it could do to his body or his perfect house left him hopeless.

Vernon admitted defeat. He nodded in resignation.

"I agree, because I can see no alternative. But I have a few terms as well. You will not get in our way. You will carry your things to your new room. We will not help you. I will not buy you a bed. You will be allowed to eat in the kitchen and to use the bathroom. For the rest of the time you will stay out of our sight!"

Vernon's voice quavered in fear when he started to speak. However, his hatred grew stronger the longer he spoke. A furious Vernon turned away from the child. He stomped over to his wife and started to help her.

Harry on the other hand was relieved. He cancelled the charm. He smiled and started to move his belongings to his new room. It was still completely empty. It would have been Dudley's second bedroom the very same day, a birthday surprise. That was no longer going to happen. He had to smirk inwardly imaging the tantrum Dudley was sure to throw. Still smiling he snatched his few possessions and made himself comfortable. The first battle was won and he had conquered territory, his very own room. He had made a fresh start.

**' S continues to go!**

**This chapter is not beta I still someone looks for read there who this job has much is itself simply to me to announce**

**Chapter 2: A new chance**

First which he noticed again, was penetrantes hammering at its cabinet door. He was his cabinet in small Winnington. He saw very small, hands tired on its. In one hand was the magic wand , in the other one was his suit-case. As then still the furious voice of his uncle to him formed slowly a small smile on his juvenile face penetrated.

It had folded! He was again in the past! Only, how far he was traveled ? Seeing hasty after somewhat over by it being reflected could. He found a small piece of metal, in which he regarded now only once thoroughly his face.

He saw the face courses 4 of a year old child with green eyes and untidy black hair shocked. His momentary shocked peace was interrupted however abruptly by its uncle.

"Boy! Come immediately out of her and make the breakfast! Dudley has today birthday, therefore blows it burns something on! Loosely, now Mach already!"

"Uncle Vernon, I comes already! " sighed now again the small boy with one easily beep-triumphs voice and climbed from his cabinet after he suit-cases and staff had hidden.

Slowly he go into the kitchen and caught to the breakfast to prepare. The fact that it hardly reach the pans let alone to carry could not disturbed of its relatives. After well a half hour the kitchen table stood fully with goodies all kind. This brought in for it however only an acceptable grunt from Vernom and a small plate crispbread from Petunia. It made itself the way to his cabinet silent around his further procedure to plan. He wanted to finally change the past. In addition it had to still find out, why it was in the body of a four years old one and was not old its 25 years.

Spirit-absent he swore to bread with a trick of the left hand still a little to himself and wanted degrees again into the cabinet to go, when behind he somewhat rattled/clinked.

Fast he turned to only see in order a lime-white Petunia and a Vernom high-red before anger.

"Boy! How often I am to still say it to you! None of these cheat in my house, you to Freak! That gives a violent punishment!

Furiously tramped the adult on Harry too, which wanted however no repetition of his childhood. Stubbornly he stared himself to Vernom up, slowly with heavy steps at him to moved.

Harry concentrated on the few hours, which he had had with Dumbeldore over the topic staffless magic.

"Always remember. Staff lots magic is not impossible, as many say. Only a little more heavily than with a magic wand. You must feel the core of your magic. One with it become. If you created that, you can implement charms with a bare hand movement or simply a simple thought."

Harry did exactly during its uncle and fright of his childhood tramped on him. In himself he felt his magic core deep, however to its fright very many smaller than he was it used . He was here apparent not yet old enough. Again something that he had to train, because his magic core had to grow! Otherwise he could give its project up directly again. But for now it had to be enough.

\A simple Lumos would have to actually be enough, with the fear of magic, which the two have.\

Slowly main header his hand on breast height, which based on his size it was not really high and the palm arranged upward.He concentrated herself and said himself then in thoughts the Inkarnation.

\Lumos!\

As result developed a perfect ball track-send light over his hand. It had a diameter of well 10 centimeters and looked for the ignorant eye easily dangerously. To let stop anyhow dangerously enough around Vernom in the middle in the step. His face color changed within a fraction of a second of an aggressive reddish colour in an extremely bleached wallpaper. Petunia however was at this sight of its nephew, the one light ball held simply in faint pleases and in Dudleys birthday cake landed. It is unnecessary to probably say that selbige with a pitiful noise was completely squashed.

In addition, Harry enjoyed this play in full courses, noticed that this piece staffless magic fatigued him fast. He had to act fast, if he wanted to use this situation for his advantage.

Uncles Vernom, we will somewhat change my living conditions now... And drain themselves to dissuade from, otherwise flare I listens to me the house!

First of all: I became Dudleys play room as my own!

Secondly: I get reasonable meal and not only remainders.

Thirdly: If you drive to London and I liked with, I may also come along.

Fourth: I will settle no tasks for you and leave to it me simple alone...

If that everything folds comes we marvelously with each other out. If I do not see forced this energy ball at you, dear uncle, to test.

Harry did not feel to threaten his uncle in such a way however it had other choice if it something miserable to reach wanted. Reasonably to talk one did not know with the man and its appearance as 4 of year old ones did to that also not degrees well. When it regarded Vernom, it looked also in such a way, as if its threats would work, even if it felt still so bad thereby.

Vernon had become ever whiter during the small speech of his nephew, until practically no color was in its face more present. It surprised himself, which a four years old one with him works in such an intonation and so grown-up speak could. That made however only more fear for him. The energy ball alone fulfilled him already with fear, but the threat it at himself or his house to test read him completely despond.

Struck he noded to the boy."Ok, I do not seem to have choice. But do not dare me into the traverse to come somewhere! You must you things into your new room carry and a bed I will not buy for you. Desired you are to be used only for the meal or around the bog. Otherwise remain kindly from my field of view!"

At the beginning its voice had sounded fulfilled still before fear, but in the end it had in-increased again into its old hate. Furiously it turned and stapfte on its wife too around it to help.

Harry however read facilitates the charm again expire and made themselves with a smile on the face to it his things into his new room to bring. This stood to time empty and should be inaugurated today as Dudleys second bedroom. That would not pass now however no more. It had internally grinsen with the theatre that Dudley would organize surely. Smiling it snatched its few belongings and made themselves it comfortable in its new conquest. A beginning was made.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Still the same as in part one. I do not own anything you recognize. My English version of "Eine zweite Chance" by thales 85.

\ …\ thoughts

"…" speech

_blabla_ spells

Chapter 3: Preparations and … more preparations

The first thing he did after entering the small room was to perform a wandless locking charm. Then he collapsed. While he lay panting he realized that wandless magic really wore him out. Harry thanked his lucky stars that he had not broken down in front of his relatives. He slowly turned on to his back and let his mind wander.

\That was an ok-start, if I do say so myself. I have my own room … seven years early. Well, what is the next logical step? Today I will probably have to sleep on the floor. I cannot do enough wandless transfiguration to create my own bed. I'm too worn out to even try to create a sleeping bag. I cannot use my wand because I'm underage that leaves wandless magic. Well, who cares? … I just want to sleep today, so let's get going.\

He picked himself up off the floor and used his last ounce of strength to enlarge his trunk. He was really tired. He took some robes and put them on the ground. He lay down on his clothes. He was almost comfortable and seconds later drifted off into a deep and dreamless sleep that would last until the next morning.

Meanwhile his aunt and uncle were sitting in the living room und discussed the situation.

"Vernon, how could you give him the room?"

"What was I to do? Let the freak burn down the house? Should I have let him attack us? I am sorry, but I'm afraid we have to live with this …"

"Oh Vernon, how did it come to this? We have accepted him, given him a new home and how does the brat repay us? He threatens us!"

"Calm down, Petunia! He truly is his parent's son! He got it all from those worthless freaks. His father didn't even work. He was unemployed. Your sister wasn't any better. We will just ignore the little brat completely. Just wait and see how he will like it when we cut him off from our loving care."

"You're right Vernon. His parents were worthless and he must have inherited their unnaturalness. Let's ignore him and continue with our lives. Only time will tell … But right now we have to wake Dudley. It's his special day and he needs his presents. I just hope the clever little rascal doesn't notice that there are fewer presents than last year."

With a lot of effort they put on happy faces and went to celebrate Dudley's birthday. Of course, their clever son noticed the incorrect number of gifts. A minor temper tantrum later the family had to leave the house to buy Dudley some more presents. In the smallest bedroom a little boy lay completely forgotten, slumbering on to a new life, his second chance.

The next day he woke at dawn. He slowly opened his eyes and had a good stretch. He had to do a lot that day. He had planed to read every single one of his books before his eleventh birthday and to train a lot. Due to his age he had to wait with the physical aspect of training for at least a few years. That left him with books and magical training. He wanted to get his core to grow, and grow fast. The best way to reach this goal was to use wandless magic until he was completely worn out. He scheduled his core-lessons for the evening. This way he could sleep off the exhaustion without losing precious time.

He got up slowly and started a light morning routine. Stretches, knee-bends, push-ups und some more exercises were enough to wake him completely. After a quick shower he grabbed a piece of parchment, a quill and ink. He started to write down what he wanted to accomplish.

To-do list

- train my magical core

- learn legilimency

- learn occlumency

- physical training (postponed until I'm seven)

- weapon training / martial arts (put off as well)

- work through my books

- work through the Black library

- read up on some interesting rituals and carry them out

- visit Diagon Alley

- get a subscription to the Daily Prophet

- brew enough potions to store away for later use

- get in contact with some people (optional)

He regarded his list once more in satisfaction and started to look up light rituals. In contrast to dark rituals they demanded only one kind of sacrifice. Pain. In most light rituals the pain could compete with _cruciatus_ pain. Most of the dark rituals however resulted in some kind of physical change. That was the reason why Vodemort no longer resembled a human being. But pain, even _crutiatus_ pain, was a price Harry was willing to pay. He was particularly interested in the "ritual of wisdom", which would allow him to absorb knowledge much faster and to generally learn at a much quicker pace. Finally, after five hours of persisten research, he found the ritual and started to carry it out immediately.

According to the description he would have to endure pain on _cruciatus_-level for five minutes. All he needed for the ritual were a special potion, a little bit of wandless magic and an incantation. The potion-part of the ritual was easy. He had found the potion in a cupboard in Black Manor before, so he didn't have to brew it. He sat down cross-legged in the middle of the floor and placed the potion in front of him.

\Ok. Potion first, then the incantation … well, here goes nothing.\

It took a lot of willpower, but he finally managed to gulp down the potion. Then he quickly pointed both of his hands towards his own body and spoke the incantation.

"Eminem filen en athena."

The pain, that set in immediately, was nothing he hadn't endured before. The _cruciatus_ was after all the favourite curse of the death eaters and he had experienced it quite often. Nevertheless, his muscles started to cramp and it felt like his heart pumped molten lava through his veins while trying to push a pin-cushioned glacier through at the same time. It took all his strength not to cry out. Time seemed to slow down as the minutes dragged along at snail's pace.

Finally it was over. Harry needed half an hour to recuperate. He didn't think that he could do much more that day. The ritual took too much of his energy, so he decided to call it a day. With his last energy he concentrated and transfigured one of Dudley's broken toys into a simple sleeping bag. He barely managed to stay conscious, so he just crawled into his sleeping bag. His eyes closed and he sank into a peaceful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own ANYTHING you recognize in the Harry Potter Universe. It belongs to J.K. Rowling. **

A/N: Before you ask, I am going to label the "future" Harry came from as "old world". The past is going to be "new world".

**Chapter Four: The Years Are Pulling Past**

For the last three years, Harry had been able to accomplish quite a bit. He did two more "rituals of the wisdom", which meant that he was at the maximize level the ritual would allow; basically he couldn't do this particular ritual anymore. One of the side effects of doing that ritual so much was perfect, or even better, vision; no more hideous glasses for him. Harry steadily read through over 600 books during the first three years in this world. Through the books, he was able to grasp a much better hand on wandless magic, which proved to help expand his core to faster. He was able to do all spells up until fifth year of the Hogwarts curriculum, anything further than that was too draining for him. He was slowly, very slowly, getting better at doing anything further than that, it would just take some time and he needed to build up his strength a little more.

One of the main benefits of his wandless abilities was that he was able to redo his entire room to be of a flat (penthouse). He expanded the room almost twenty times it size and added rooms for all his needs.

One of the largest rooms he created was his library. All four walls were covered in cherry oak wood, floor to ceiling book shelves. He put all his books in alphabetical order, and then cross referenced them according to genre and how rare they were. All his dark arts book were hidden I the very back of the room with a "cloak" over so if he had any visitors, it would look like a bunch of muggle books instead of dark arts. There was a gigantic window, placed on the west wall, with a huge desk (cherry oak) place right in front of it.

The largest room was the Potions Lab. It was very room, had a lot of space to move around, four fire/water/acid proof tables, two cauldrons on each. There was a huge cupboard with a large amount of potions already done, for example bruise salve, pepper-up, skelo-grow, Dreamless Sleep, burn salve ect. There was another cupboard filled with potion ingredients ranging from eye of newts to phoenix tears and basilisk skin. The last cupboard held all the potion equipment such as extra cauldrons, different types of knives, and scales.

The bathroom was probably the smallest room in the flat. It only had the rudimentary shower/tub combo, a sink, toilet and a cabinet to put the towels and miscellanies things in along with a hamper for the dirty cloths. Nothing fancy, really.

The kitchen is the room that was the hardest room to do. With all the electrical appliances, it was some of the best transfiguration work Harry has ever done. It had top-of-the-line refrigerator, stove, toaster, and freezer. The black granite counter tops blended perfectly with the platinum/steel color of the appliances. The sink was deep with an overhang faucet. There was a huge dinning room table (once again, cherry) that could fit six people comfortably. It was truly a masterpiece.

Probably one of the most benefiting rooms in the whole flat was the training room. The training room was protected with anti-tracking and magic diverters (**1**), so the Ministry of Magic couldn't charge him for breaking the underage sorcerer law (**A/N:** remember that the wandless magic is already undetectable, the training room will be the only room where Harry can use a wand). Harry bought some mechanical-turned-magic dummies (**2**) that had many different properties to them. One of the things they could do was measure the strength of the spell you cast toward the dummy; on a scale of one to a thousand. Another one, and probably the most helpful, was the dummies would fight against you according to your growing strength, which means that the better you get at dueling the harder defeating the dummy will be. As Harry dueled with the dummies he learned that wandless magic, on average, much stronger than the magic that was used with a wand. Since the dummies were allowed to fire spells at him, Harry quickly became a master a dodging and avoiding spells.

The last but room was his bedroom; his favorite. It was definitely the best furniture room in the house. When you first walk into the room, the huge four poster bed is what immediately catches your attention. Standing in the middle of the room, the bed was flanked by two small bedside tables on each side. The bed itself was varying shades of blues, mostly dark though. The walls were coated with a navy blue paint with a beige/crème color moldings, which went all the way around the room. On the west wall, there was an honest sized window, hidden behind blue velvet curtains, with a little sitting niche at the bottom of the window. There were a couple of small bookshelves thrown around the room in random places. There was a small but decent sized fireplace on the east wall. A comfortable looking chintz chair was in a corner with a small table and a reading lamp beside it.

All the rooms were enchanted to clean and organize itself without the help of house elves. Dishes and laundry were likewise cleaned and folded, put into their place, without the help of house elves. The ceilings of all the rooms were also like the ceiling in the Great Hall, though Harry could control them if he wants them on or not or what the ceiling showed.

A couple of days after finishing his flat, Aunt Petunia made a little visit to him. However before Harry could ask her what she wanted, she promptly fainted at the site of the obviously _magically _changed room. She never bothered him again after that.

Aunt Petunia wasn't the person who changed their attitude towards Harry. Dudley was significantly different from the old world. He was interested in magic, even with what all his parents said about it being unnatural and freaky. It was mast likely because of this that helped change his character so much. He was no longer fat, abusive towards other people and Harry, but quiet and what Harry could consider friendly. Harry particularly enjoyed the change since he was becoming a bit lonely with no one to talk to. Over the years they had become pretty good friends. As Dudley explored the realm of possibilities with Harry, they discovered he was a squib, like Aunt Petunia. Though this discovery was completely confusing to Harry since his mother was a muggleborn and squibs only came from pureblood families. Harry decided he would check out his family tree later. Seeing as he couldn't perform magic, Dudley turned to potions instead and could often be found in Harry's library reading a detailed book about potions. Harry welcomed Dudley to the potion lab and within a year, Dudley was at a 7th year level in potions. After walking in on Harry dueling, Dudley and Harry became sparing partners, which greatly helped Harry, who needed a _live_ person to duel/spar with.

During the three years he was with the Dursleys, he had very limited interaction with them. The only time he saw the elderly Dursleys was when he went on his morning jog around the neighborhood. Other than that Harry was ignored which suited him perfectly. Though Harry enjoyed his time with Dudley he was beginning to really miss his old friends, especially Ginny.

(Present Time)

Harry just successfully finished the Animagus Revealing Potion after the twenty-third try.

Harry stared into the swirling greenish blue liquid in his hand that was waiting to be taken……

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

A/N: That's all for today.

I have no idea if this is in the books, I just made it up.

Just in case you are confused…when Harry bought the dummies they were mechanical, Harry just altered them into magical ones instead


End file.
